Could things really change?
by Katy Rain Muhle
Summary: Not many fanfics of Samurai Jack so I decided to add my own... The Jewel of Neptune always had a mysterious aura surrounding it and the evil Aku had always dreamed of using it to gain more power over the world but it backfires with unexpected results. I think this is the only Jack and Ikra story here on this site . Fem Aku! Check it out! DISCONTINUED. See latest update.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't seen a lot of Samurai Jack fics that involved romance from within the series so I decided to make one of my own. I'm sure it's something that not many people have tried yet. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Did you honestly think that you could escape the all powerful Aku?" Aku asked his targets, who were surrounded by hundreds of his beetle drones. They were in a secluded area, far away from the reach of mortal eyes. He always prided himself on instilling fear and terror into anyone that was in his presence and these...things were no different.

He spent centuries fighting the Goddess of water, Alverah, for the Jewel of Neptune but even he had to admit he could not beat her and that scared him a little bit. No being was supposed to be anywhere near his equal except for the three gods, Odin, Ra and Vishnu. Hell they were the ones who almost killed him in the beginning and he was lucky to be alive at all. Alverah never listened to what he said when he would ask, numerous of time, to wield the jewel so he could have access to all the water around the world and obtain greater power in his rule over earth. He was delighted when he heard that she left the world, although where she went was not disclosed to anyone, and she left the jewel here.

His happiness tragically ended when he discovered that Alverah had left the jewel in the trusted hands of her Elementals. They could match his abilities as well, even if they were a tad weaker than the Goddess herself. He had given up on the prospect of even obtaining that powerful artifact, but that all changed one day.

He was looking through his all-seeing TV screen on the worlds activities when he picked up something peculiar. People seemed to be buying over-priced water from someone mysterious. Upon further observation he discovered the culprits to be that idiot mob of gangsters that worshipped him, selling the water and using the Jewel of Neptune to purify and control the liquid substance around them. Now, this gave him two questions. How did those good for nothing mob idiots get their hands on something that he never came close to possessing? How the hell did he not discover this sooner? It had to be Samurai Jack's fault. He hated that Samurai with a passion because he, to Aku's dismay, feared that man. The Samurai was the only person that truly had the power to destroy him with that stupid sword. Aku did not know how many times he escaped within an inch of his life because Jack felt like finishing him off. He will get Jack for his actions one day but at the very moment he was focusing on different matters.

"Come on, Boss! We meant to tell you about it but we didn't know when would be the right time," The Boss of the group nervously sputtered.

Aku rolled his eyes. They already knew that they were as good as dead since they kept this from him but they still wanted to press their luck. Disgusting mutts. He did not even bother to use his true height, opting to make himself the same height as a human, since he felt these 'people' didn't deserve his true power when facing their deaths. He ordered his drones to step aside. They did so without pause, opening the circle originally created to trap the gangsters. He looked at them indifferently. He would only use a finger to kill them all.

"Give me the jewel," He commanded, to which they hastily complied. He looked at the jewel to make sure that it was not a fake and was mildly satisfied to discover that it was the actual magical jewel. Now, no one could ever oppose him or risk dying from lack of water - hopefully Jack would be the first. He looked back down to those small people and decided to end this rather bland interaction.

"Any last words?" Aku asked none committedly with a hint of finality.

"How about a drink for old times sake?" The Boss suggested carefully while offering a glass of water that seemed to have come out of nowhere. They already figured out that this was coming sooner or later, so they decided to accept their fates. No need of upsetting the Shogun any further. It was a good run while it lasted.

"It couldn't hurt to have a drink. Besides, even if it _is_ poisoned it wouldn't work on me," Aku said boredly and took the glass in his other hand. He proceeded to gulp it down in one go. It tasted just like water should and he had to admit, even if he never ate or drank anything, this water was very refreshing. Oh well, now that was over with and it was time to rid himself of these...ticks.

"Water is very good indeed. Through my rule over this world I have never taken the time to exercise my use of the planet's many minuscule resources. Now, it is time to speed up your deaths," Aku said, never noticing the jewel giving off a faint pink glow.

"Not in the face!" The Boss and his group coward before the Shogun.

Aku tossed the glass aside and prepared to kill the gangsters by forcing his left hand forward, but he suddenly ceased his movements mid-thrust. There was a brief pause before Aku's face began to show discomfort.

"What is this?" Aku asked confusedly. He felt strange. He was quite aware that nothing in this world could possibly injure him except for the Samurai's sword. So for him to be feeling something - more specifically anything - that he never felt before, deep within himself, was very alarming to him.

The Boss looked up from his position and was awed to see Aku stop his attack before the Shogun killed his group. He was even more surprised to see Aku's face showing mild discomfort from something that he himself could not possibly fathom. He didn't dare say anything out of fear for his life.

The sensation was slowly increasing and Aku did not know what it was. This should not possible. He was not supposed to be feeling anything. He glared at the gangsters. What the hell did they do to him?

"What is the mea-Arg!" Aku said as he put his clawed hands on his stomach. His body was starting to ache. What the hell was going on?

"Uhh, boss?" The Boss said rather stupidly. He couldn't make ways on what was happening.

"I-Grra! This- mmbp! What is the meaning of this!?" With every word he spoke, Aku's voice started increasing in pitch, on it's own accord, and the pain was getting worse. Something was definitely wrong. He had to go to one of his hideouts to figure this out. He shape-shifted into a bird like creature then hurriedly took to the sky but he left some parting words to the people who did this to him.

"L-Live y-your d-days w-well. F-For w-when I-I f-find y-you o-once a-again, I-I'll w-will k-kill y-you," Aku gasped out in a high-pitched voice, struggling to fly brazenly away from them.

"... Does that mean we leave them be?" One of the beetle drones asked another. It was met with something akin to a confused shrug.

**With Aku.**

He was struggling even harder to keep to the skies. The pain was slowly becoming unbearable and his whole body felt like it was on fire. Damn those little thugs! He will slowly torture them before he took their lives, only after he figured out what was wrong with him. He was flying over a city but he paid no attention to that. His vision was starting to blur and that was a panicking revelation.

The pain..it was just...it was just too much to bare and Aku couldn't handle it. He'd rather have Jack stab him repeatedly than experience this. His eyes started to flutter. He felt like he was losing control of his body but the exhaustion and pain made it difficult to focus. His eyes finally closed and he plummeted to earth, more specifically, the city. His body hit a number of buildings, clothing lines, telephone lines and even a few birds, but that was not enough to wake The Shogun. He hit the floor of an alley with a loud thud. Some of the things he bumped into on his way down fell on top of him.

For a while, nothing happened... until that light pink glow from the jewel came again and Aku's body started to glow the same colour.

It took three hours before the glow stopped completely and it seemed there was nothing different from Aku... but upon closer inspection the differences were made clear. The cloak like body he used to have seemed to have vanished and a naked body was present, his horns were no longer there but in their place was black hair that was waist long. The body had taken on a much more feminine shape and the parts that weren't covered by hair, like the arms and legs, showed pale green limbs. It seemed to be a woman who was unconscious. After quite some time a silhouette came into the alley. The figure spotted the body and froze. After the pause, the figure took the body away from the alley.

**Some time later.**

Her head hurt like hell. She could not think of anything coherent. There was just that blackness that couldn't be countered. It wasn't a dream or a nightmare, just nothing.

"Come on now. It's best that you wake up. You can do it. I saw you trying. Just open your eyes." A feminine english accented voice coaxed delicately.

She opened her eyes groggily. Her eyes burned and tried to adjust to the change in lighting. When she was sure she could see around her, she was confused. Where was she?

"Ahhh! She finally wakes," The voice said. The girl looked at to who had uttered those words. It was a female. She had short brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing what looked like a doctor's uniform or lab coat.

"Where am I?" the girl croaked out with a grimace. She couldn't describe how sore her throat was. She wondered if it was due to lack of use or something else.

"You're in my house. This is one of my many rooms. I found you in an alley nearby...naked. Now, I dont really know what prompted such a ludicrous decision given the cold night weather, but I will not pry. I brought you here to check and make sure that you weren't raped or anything, which was a relieving negative. Oh! My names is Aster and It's nice to meet you...?" Aster silently inquired.

"...I-I can't remember anything," the girl said in shock. Her mind was a complete blanket of nothing. No memories of even the subtle amount were surfacing. Her mind's page was completely spartan.

"Amnesia, huh? Well you're not the first person I've had to deal with that has the same problem. Don't worry though, I'm sure it's only temporary," Aster said reassuringly.

The girl looked down at herself. She was wearing a black shirt and shorts, she had pale green skin, which she somehow suspected was quite strange. There was something familiar, but she couldn't really tell. Who was she? What happened to her? She tried to get up but a firm hand on her chest stopped her.

"Just rest for now. We'll figure this out tomorrow," Aster said gently as she eased the girl on her back to the bed.

"Could I have a mirror?" the girl asked. Maybe looking at her own face would help her remember?

Aster stood up and searched for the requested object. After a few stumbles with scattered clothing - and some choice words - she was able to locate a book-sized mirror. She came back to the girl and proceeded to show her companion's mirror image.

The girl was certainly shocked with what she saw. She knew she had pale green skin but she didn't expect her face to look like...this. She had black eyes, long lashes, dark rosy lips and a very young feminine visage, which was complemented with a well endowed - as well as slender - figure. She looked... She looked...

"You look very beautiful," Aster commented, staring down at the girl.

The girl blushed but nodded in thanks. She briefly noted that she had a small spot in the middle of her forehead, but decided to pay it no further mind.

Aster put the mirror away and turned her attention to her companion, sporting a worried frown.

"Uhhm look, I know you don't remember anything, so for now I don't know what to call you. Do you have any ideas in the least. Dont force yourself if it is too much to ask for?" Aster asked carefully.

The girl was too exhausted to think extensively but she still made an effort. Nothing was coming up. No memory. Nothing. She felt so vulnerable, so lost. She didn't know what to do, what to think. It was as if someone decided to play the worst prank on her by taking away her memory. She was about to give up until something came up. She didn't know where it came from, or if it was significant at all but this name was the only thing that she could think of in short notice.

"...Ikra," the girl announced..

"Ikra?" Aster asked, raising a sceptical brow. That was a very strange name to come across. Aster was perturbed in the fact that someone with amnesia could come up with such anice alias when so many others would be best suited.

"Yes, Ikra," The girl, now known as Ikra, said. The name felt familiar and she could not come up with anything better. So she would make do with that until her memories came back.

"Okay, well it's a bit late now so I'm done for the day. Sleep tight and I'll see you tomorrow," Aster said as she left the room and softly closed the door.

Ikra closed her eyes and instantly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think. R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

Ikra woke up with a start in the morning. She had a nightmare, or at least hoped it was a nightmare.

So much death, so much pain, all because of a being that had big eyes, claws, fire in the place above each of its eyes, horns, terrifying horns on its head, a black body that looked like it was aflame at the bottom; the very definition of evil. She was a bit scared. What the hell was that? What did this nightmare mean? Was it even a nightmare at all?

She slowly got into a sitting position. She felt light-headed and looked to her side. She saw a glass of water on top of a dressing table next to the bed. She hesitated a little when she made to grab the glass but she soon steadied herself and took it.

She looked at it curiously. Was this meant for her? She didn't feel like taking something that didn't belong to her- no telling what might come from it.

She put the water back on the dresser and got out of bed. As she did so, however, she immediately fell on her knees. Her legs felt like jelly. She mentally prepared herself and then slowly, with difficulty, got back up to her feet again. Her legs shook but she willed it out and then looked around the room. It seemed very nice and cozy with decorations.

She made her way out of the room and found that this wasn't just a house with copious space, but some kind of place with lots of medicine and tools.

"Goodness me! What on earth are you doing up?" Aster said as she made her way out of a room.

"Sorry, I just wanted to look around," Ikra replied lamely and she knew it, but she couldn't think of anything else to say since she didn't know the reason herself.

"Well, don't strain yourself. When I found you yesterday, you were very weak," Aster said seriously.

"Okay...What are all these?" Ikra asked curiously, motioning to all the equipment.

"Oh! My home also acts as a Pharmacy. All of this is used to help me with my work. I'm I qualified doctor, or at least I used to be," Aster said, the last part with a hint of sadness.

"Used to be?" Ikra asked, her eyes shone in curiosity.

"It's nothing... How are you feeling, Ikra?" Aster asked, removing spectacles from the left breast pocket of her lab coat and putting them on, peering at the girl.

"Actually, I feel much better than I did yesterday," Ikra said honestly.

"Still don't remember anything, huh?" Aster said knowingly, the moment the girl answered to the name Ikra, that's when Aster knew that she was still suffering from amnesia.

"No," Ikra said, head dropping.

"I see... Just give it time. I'm about to open my shop in a few minutes and I could really use some help, if you are willing to," Aster said indifferently.

"Uhhm...Okay, I mean it's the least I can do," Ikra said, fingers twitching anxiously, eyes darting about.

"Thanks. Don't worry, I won't give you the hard stuff," Aster said.

"Okay," Ikra said.

Aster got a good look at Ikra. She was a very beautiful girl indeed. Those big onyx eyes that only conveyed innocence, that adorable little face. Ikra looked no older than eighteen and Aster was truly concerned on what this girl could've been exposed to before her amnesia period; she was found naked for crying out loud!

"Come with me," Aster said as she went down some stairs that Ikra hadn't noticed at first. They made their way down the stairs and Ikra saw an immediate change in scenery. Unlike upstairs, this place looked like a real pharmacy, although she didn't know how she knew all these things.

Aster put a "We Are Open" sign in the front of the store door. She looked back at Ikra and gave her a small smile.

"It doesn't usually get that busy since people are opting to have mechanical appendages instead of biological ones," Aster said.

Ikra looked out of the window of the store and could see many flying vehicles and different creatures interacting to each other. This had Ikra conclude that she wasn't that different from others after all.

"So much happening in the present. Kind of wished it was the past, back in the days when things weren't as busy as now," Aster mused.

"Uhm... Aster?" Ikra asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, Ikra?" Aster replied.

"What do you want me to help you with?" Ikra asked.

"Just stay by the counter and take notes of requests and appointments," Aster said.

"Oh," Ikra said with a hint of disappointment.

"If you don't want to do that, then I could ask you to go to a friend's shop to get me the latest shipment of medicine available...but that wouldn't be such a good idea," Aster said.

"Why not?" Ikra asked confusedly. She really wanted to go outside. Something seemed to be...calling her from out there and she couldn't explain it.

"Well your have amnesia and I'm sure people might take advantage of that. Adding to the fact that you are most probably still weak from the alley then it isn't advisable to go out there," Aster said.

"They wouldn't know I have amnesia. I'm sure I can take care of myself Aster," Ikra said.

Now that she had a good look at her, Ikra guessed the woman looked like she was in her late twenties.

"Are sure, Ikra? There's no telling what this city has in-store for you if you leave this place," Aster asked raising an eyebrow, she didn't expect Ikra to be so ready to go outside so readily.

"I'm sure," Ikra said with a hint of nervousness. She wasn't a test subject, so even if she did have amnesia that didn't mean she was useless.

"You don't even know this place," Aster said with a frown. What is this girl thinking?

"I can manage Aster. Don't worry about me," Ikra said strongly.

"...Very well, but I will give you detailed directions to follow in order to get to the intended destination," Aster said evenly.

"Thank you," Ikra said with a small smile.

"Good luck," Aster said softly.

Samurai Jack made his way through the city. His journey to find a way to get back to his time continued.

When he first arrived in the future, he had to admit that places like this, with all the lights, the tall buildings, and the flying cars were very intimidating at first but thanks to his training, by countless cultures, in the different arts of combat, he was easily able to adjust to the new scenery.

The future looked really bleak from his point of view, dull and torn cities emphasised his thoughts. Where he came from things were so bright and natural, easy and peaceful. Now however it seemed Aku had turned this planet to his personal hell. When he first found out that Aku ruled the entire world he was shocked to the core, not only did he fail to slay Aku at his weakest but the results were ten times worse.

At first, Jack went into depression; he had failed; he had been arrogant and allowed Aku to use his dirty tricks to send him here, to the future. All the efforts of the gods and his father were in vain.

However, he bounced back when he saw what Aku had done to the world and vowed to terminate that monster at all costs, whether he did it in the past or the future didn't matter to Jack. He had seen a lot of things on his journey to find a time machine. He had fought many foes and made allies on his stay in this time period, the Scotsman being one of them and that made him grateful for this experience. He was used to seeing many bizarre things, so he didn't at all seem surprised with seeing so many different creatures and robots going around the city, doing their jobs and making conversation.

He was told, by a man he saved from Aku's drones, to pass through this city and make his way through a dessert, if he searched carefully enough then he would find what he seeks. Jack didn't even know what to say to that, it was as if the man read his mind. He didn't even care if it took him days to get through the desert, he would endure it for the sake of the world and then finally be able to defeat the Shogun of sorrow, Aku. He was lucky to have made his hat out of wheat today, this heat was really rough on anyone.

He walked through the city, not worrying about anyone attacking him; he could easily handle himself. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary here, just the standard confrontation and fight, neither needing his assistance, besides he had bigger things to do.

Ikra walked through the city very carefully, fully prepared to run if need be. She was starting to regret coming out of Aster's house/pharmacy. Compared to everyone else, she seemed so small and fragile, she didn't like that feeling at all. She tried to be as invisible as possible, most of the people she passed looked like nothing more than criminals and she didn't even want to think on the possibility of becoming a victim. She saw a lot of guys looking her way at one time and that made very nervous and worried. Aster told her that the destination to her friend wasn't that far and she could easily walk there but right now Ikra felt like she had been travelling for miles.

"Good afternoon, Miss," A human looking man, wearing a nice black suit, greeted.

"Uhh afternoon," Ikra said awkwardly.

"I've been in this city for a while now and I'm pretty sure that I never met or seen you before. You are very beautiful. My names Garfree. Pleased to meet you," Garfree said as he bowed politely.

"Uhhm thanks?" Ikra blushed then looked around nervously and noticed a lot of eyes on her. She was attracting a lot of attention and that was really bad.

"May I have your name?" Garfree asked politely, seeming to ignore the busy and on looking citizens.

"I have to go," Ikra said quickly and decided to leave before things got out of hand but this man seemed to have other ideas.

"Wait! May I ask to where? Maybe I can be of assistance to you," Garfree asked politely.

"...Well... I have to go to this place called Jeff's Store. Do you know if there is a shorter way to go to it other than this long road?" Ikra asked indicating to the road.

"But of course. I have been around that place a number of times and I know the best way to get there quickly. Just follow me," Garfree said.

"Thanks," Ikra said in relief.

They walked in silence to the destination. Ikra was a bit confused, wasn't Garfree the one that was talking a lot? Now he was totally silent? She didn't mind the silence but she was starting to get a bad feeling the deeper they walked into the city.

"Just around the corner, through that alley," Garfree said indicating to an alley way.

"Are you sure this is the only place we could take?' Ikra asked nervously while staring at the dark alley.

"Positive," Garfree said with a false smile.

"O-Okay then. Let's go," Ikra said.

They made their way into the alley and started walking through it slowly. Ikra was feeling extremely nervous now and soon the feeling of dread increased when they approached a dead-end.

"I think we took the wrong alley Garfree," Ikra said staring at the dead-end in frustration.

"No my dear, this is exactly where I wanted you," Garfree said lowly.

Ikra quickly looked at Garfree and was shocked. Gone was the gentleman and in his place was someone who resembled a bad man, or at least that was what Ikra thought.

"Garfree?" Ikra asked scaredly.

"I have to admit that this was truly the first time a met you but now I'm going to enjoy ravishing that beautiful young body of yours... Boys!" Garfree said and two big goon looking beasts, who had identical bull heads and huge human bodies, that resembled body builders, appeared.

"Garfree! What's going on?" Ikra asked in fear.

"Isn't it obvious. Your body is mine and I am going to share you with my trusted goons," Garfree said evilly while the beasts looked at Ikra hungrily.

"HELP!" Ikra screamed as she scrambled to the wall that indicated a dead-end.

"Scream all you like my dear but it will not save you. People fear us around these parts so don't think anyone is going to come and rescue you while I have my way with your body," Garfree licked his lips and advanced on a terrified Ikra but was stopped by a voice.

"I never thought I'd see such dishonourable behaviour at this degree but I can assure you that you will not be hurting that girl," Samurai Jack said from behind the bad man.

"Oh? And what are going to about it sir," Garfree asked evenly.

"I will stop you," Jack said seriously.

"...Get him," Garfree waved indifferently and his two goons made their way to the samurai.

Jack didn't even need his sword to take care of them. His hand to hand combat skills were great enough to take on someone three times his size. The two beasts started attacking him with sloppy punches and kicks, which Jack easily avoided and countered. He wanted to make quick work of them so when one of the goons tried to punch him in the face, with it's huge hand, Jack used its momentum against it and directed the initial punch to the other goon, who took it full force on the face.

The first goon was knocked out and the second goon roared in anger and charged at jack with its head lowered, it was going to use its horns to finish off the man. Jack actually looked on boredly as the beast charged at him and waited until the beast was close enough before he moved away and allowed the beast to hit the wall he was standing in front of, head on.

"You tyrant! I shall deal with you myself," Garfree said and then took out a pistol.

Jack quickly un-sheathed his sword and blocked a number of shots from Garfree.

Ikra looked on, shocked at what was happening. She was almost raped. Almost hurt but then this guy wearing white saved her. She couldn't think straight as fear enveloped her. She had to get out of here. She saw her opening and quickly bolted as fast as she could out of there.

"Come back here!" Garfree said angrily as he shot bullets at Ikra but Jack was able to intercept every shot, providing Ikra with time to escape.

"You will not harm her villain," Jack said seriously and took a glance back to make sure that the girl had made it to safety but his eyes widened in momentary shock.

"How dare you! I will end your life you pest," Garfree said as he pointed his hand at Jack and fired a laser beam.

Jack quickly dodged the blast and focused fully on Garfree.

"So you are an evil drone. Then I will make this quick and painless," Jack said seriously and then charged at Garfree with his sword ready.

Garfree shot some more laser beams but Jack was able to dodge everyone one of them and jump into the air. He sliced straight through Garfree and there was a pause before Garfree fInally exploded into a million pieces.

Jack sheathed his sword and breathed calmly but his mind was anything but calm. That girl...she didn't look familiar but something about her was sending red flags to the samurai. Those eyes. Those onyx eyes sent chills down Jack's spine. Those eyes reminded him of...

"Aku," Jack said in horror. How did he miss it!? That had to be that shape shifting monster. This had to be a trick and Jack gritted his teeth in frustration for being so careless. So Aku turned himself into a female again? Jack was going to make sure that he stopped whatever Aku had planned. He ran out of the alley and searched for the Shogun.

**AN: Hope you like the story. Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ikra ran. She ran for her life. She was completely overcome with fear and trepidation. Tears were flowing down her face. She was almost molested, that's the only thing that was going through her mind, she was almost raped and she couldn't do anything, she felt so weak, so vulnerable, so useless. She ran passed crowds and crowds of people without acknowledging any of them. She was so clouded with fear that when she felt hands touch her she roughly tried to pull away.

"No! Let me go!" Ikra screamed while flailing her arms about, she was hysterical. She couldn't see through the tears and fear. She just wanted to run and never stop.

"Ikra! Ikra! It's me! It's Aster," Aster said to the frantic girl while holding her tightly. She had forgotten to give Ikra a permission slip so she could take the medicine from Jeff, since she didn't have a car then she had no other choice but to rush, on her own two feet, so she could catch up to her, imagine her surprise when she saw Ikra running to her, crying her eyes out.

For a moment Ikra just kept failing her arms about, trying to get out of the grip of her captor. She soon registered Aster's voice and looked at the doctor. There was a pause before she buried her face in the crook of Aster's neck and continued to sob.

"Shhh it's okay, it's okay," Aster cooed as she hugged Ikra closer to her and allowed her to cry. She looked around and realized that they were causing a scene and decided that they should make their way back to her house.

"T-They t-tried t-to r-rape m-me," Ikra sniffed through the tears.

"It's okay just relax until we get you back home," Aster said softly as she led Ikra to her house.

"Stop! Aku!" Aster and Ikra turned around to see what the commotion was about and saw a man in white coming their way. Aster quickly looked around but so no sign of Aku anywhere.

"Madam! Get away from him!" Jack said as he spotted Aku being held by a woman.

"... Are you talking to me?" Aster asked confusedly, she didn't understand what on earth this man was on about.

"Yes! Step away from that monster," Jack said as he glared at Aku.

"Monster?" Aster said confusedly and followed Jack's glare to Ikra, did he know her?

"Please move aside before you get yourself killed," Jack said as he drew his sword.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Aster asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know what he's planning but the person next to you isn't a girl. Isn't that right Aku?" Jack asked seriously while he started to advance on the two.

"Aku?" Aster asked as she stared at a confused Ikra, she looked nothing like the Shogun, even her skin color was a different shade of green, it was paler and she looked like the most beautiful and most innocent girl Aster had ever seen, even she knew not to judge a book by its cover but Ikra had no distinct characteristics that matched this man's claim.

"What's going on?" Ikra asked in trepidation and fear as she watched the man come closer to her.

"Your trickery will not work this time you vile creature. I will end you here and now," Jack said as he charged at Aku, he was fully prepared to move the other woman to safety and then deal with the evil monster.

"Kyaa!" Ikra screamed when she saw him coming closer and hugged Aster tightly.

"Stop right there!" Aster shouted as she shielded Ikra.

Jack skidded to a stop and just stared it the woman. What was she doing? Didn't she know what she was protecting? Or was she just a drone working for Aku? Jack had met many enemies on fought in many battles so it was a bit easier for him to distinguish good from bad in this world, this woman with brown hair looked nothing like a villain.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Trying to attack an innocent girl!? I won't stand for it you sick criminal," Aster snarled. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt Ikra without a fight, the girl was still vulnerable from almost being raped and she didn't need this right now. This man must have been the one that had tried to rape Ikra before, if that was the case then she needed to get help.

"You are being tricked! You are being deceived! Can't you see that!?" Jack implored, what on earth was this woman's problem?

"Someone call the cops!" Aster shouted at the gathered crowd, some of them were actually following her orders, not surprising since some of them were fed up with the crime around here.

"What!? I'm sorry to do this madam but you have left me no choice," Jack said seriously as he charged at the pair again.

He caught Aster off guard and used that to his advantage as he shoved the woman to the side so he could have a clear shot at Aku, there was no mistaking those eyes, after years of fighting the tyrant he could not be blinded by such trickery as shape shifting.

"Please don't hurt me!" Ikra cried out on her knees as she tried to scramble away from the man who saved her a moment ago, she couldn't understand what was going on, she was so confused, so lost, and now she had to deal with someone trying to kill her.

"I will prove to these people of your falsehood," Jack said confidently as he raised his sword over his head and proceeded to bring it down and slash Ikra on her side, it was more to prove who Ikra really was then to start physically slashing the Shogun, he would do that after he made his point.

"AAAAAHHH!" Ikra screamed in unbridled pain, it hurt so much that she couldn't form it into words, she was too busy screaming to notice that her side was not bleeding and it had started to heal itself as well.

"You see!? He doesn't bleed, this proves my point," Jack said to the crowd, who still looked unconvinced, and turned his sights on Aku again and raised his sword into the air, this time he would start on killing this demon. He bought his sword down to deliver his first real strike but was stopped by Aster who put her body over Ikra's to shield her.

"*Huff Huff* You monster... I can't believe you would try to kill a girl... You disgust me," Aster spat as she looked at the Samurai with hatred.

"Yeah man, she's just a girl," one of the members of the crowd said.

"She didn't even try hurting anyone," said another angry member and from there on the crowd started to get restless, cursing, throwing things, everything directed at Jack.

"No! I would never harm the innocent!" Jack shouted at the angry crowd but his words fell on death ears.

"Well Well buddy, It's seems that you need to come with us," A police officer said as he and his men came from the crowd and made their way to cuff Jack.

Jack knew what most law enforcement officers looked like from his journey and immediately recognized the man coming to him as one, he glared at Aku but relented and allowed himself to be arrested, he was not going to harm any of the innocent but it seemed that Aku was able to escape again, this time with help from the very people that hated him. Jack sighed, he didn't know how he was going to get out of this mess, he didn't want to cause a scene that could endanger people so he allowed the policemen to take him to their squad cars and lead him away from the scene.

"Are you okay Ikra?" Aster asked worriedly as she checked Ikra's side carefully to make sure she wasn't cut badly, she was surprised to find absolutely nothing, not even a bruise, it was as if she was never cut at all.

Ikra didn't register anything Aster said because she was still staring at Jack's retreating form, something about him felt familiar to her now, she couldn't put her finger on it but somehow she was sure she had met Jack before.

"Ikra?" Aster shook the girl to get her attention.

"Huh? Yes?" Ikra asked once she regained her wits, she looked at Aster and saw those blue eyes staring at her in worry.

"...Come on, let's get you back to my house," Aster said as she helped Ikra to her feet and led her to her house.

Ikra looked back to the place that Jack used to be, she couldn't stop thinking about him, yes, he attacked her but something told her that he had mistaken her for someone else. She was upset at Jack's actions but that did very little to diminish her curiosity. The memory of attempted rape was still fresh in her mind but right now she was focusing more on the man who saved and then attacked her.

"The bastard will get his," Aster hissed out angrily, it was people like that man that made her blood boil.

Ikra kept to herself and decided to let Aster vent her anger as they made their way to her house.

With Jack.

He was behind bars, his sword in the hands of the cops, he couldn't believe how bad things could turn out because of his rash actions, he realized now that he bought too much attention to himself when he attacked Aku and the Shogun used that to his advantage by acting like a helpless girl, earning favour from the crowd and he looked like the bad guy. He gritted his teeth, Aku knew how to play dirty.

"I should have been more careful," Jack sighed, it seemed like he could never get a break these days. He decided to meditate and hopefully come up with an idea that could get him out of here without casuality.

The next day.

She was in Aster's old room like before, but this time Aster was with her, glaring at her, she understood of course, what she just requested was borderline stupid.

"You what!?" Aster shouted in anger, she just couldn't believe what she was hearing, it felt like a dream, more of a nightmare, but she just couldn't fathom what the hell was wrong with Ikra?

"Hear me out Aster, I know he attacked me but when he did I...felt something, something familiar, and it was connected with that man, I felt like I met him somewhere and he seemed to think of me as someone else and I need to know why," Ikra said to the irate doctor, she needed to do this, for the sake of her sanity.

"You cannot be serious Ikra,! The man attacked you! ATTACKED YOU!," Aster shouted.

"I know but please Aster, if he knows anything about me or my past then I could really use this," Ikra said, pleading her case, Aster had to understand the importance of the matter.

"... I can't believe this," Aster said with a frustrated sigh, Ikra was going to be the death of her, she just knew it.

"Thank you so much Aster," Ikra said happily.

"I guess the only good thing from this is the fact that the man is still behind bars," Aster said.

With Jack.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure it was a misunderstanding or something..." an officer said to the Samurai, Jack didn't seem that bad, he didn't even resist arrest like most people would, earning him respect amongst the cops for his honesty and noble attitude.

"I thank you but I am not sure that many will see me as anything other then a bad man," Jack said honestly. He chastised himself for falling for Aku's trap yet again.

"Look at it this way, if the girl doesn't press charges or if she wants you to be freed then you won't be stuck here for long" the officer said.

"And if I am...charged?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"Then this will be your new home for a while buddy," the officer said, he kind of felt sorry for the man, but he did attack an innocent woman.

Jack's hopes for a civil negotiation diminished drastically, Aku would never allow him to be free from police custody, so now he had to make the hard decision of actually breaking out of jail, such dishonourable acts.

He meditated and formulated ideas of escaping, without causing harm to anyone, for a long time before he was interrupted by the very same officer he had been talking to earlier.

"Hey, you got visitors... You won't believe who," the officer said with smirk

Jack could only stare confusedly at the retreating man. He had visitors? Who were they? He didn't know anyone in this city? He looked at a door opening and his eyes widened when he realized who the visitors were.

"Don't try anything. The reason we are even here is because we want answers," Aster hissed with a glare to the Samurai.

Jack couldn't believe it but Aku was actually looking at him with...guilt?

"Hi," Ikra said rather awkwardly, she felt strange, like she wanted to run and stay at the same time. She never meant for anyone to get hurt, herself included, and she definitely never meant for her saviour to be locked in jail.

Jack decided not to act the way he did when he attacked Aku, if he let his anger get the best of him then the woman next to Aku would surely not believe anything he said, especially if he started talking about Aku himself, so he just kept silent and just stared at the 'visitors'.

Ikra closed the gap between them with Aster following shortly. She was mere inches away from him but Jack didn't look like he was going to attack now, which she felt relieved about, and decided to sit on the floor, near his cell.

"I'm watching you," Aster said critically to the Samurai.

Jack decided to see what all of this was really about, what Aku's plan was.

"I... I just wanted to talk to you," Ikra said carefully.

Jack looked at her indifferently, he was not going to make things worse for himself.

"I wanted to know why you saved me and then just attacked me out of nowhere, which I'm still upset about it mind you. Why did you call me Aku? Who is Aku?" Ikra asked curiously.

You are, Jack wanted to say but that would do nothing to help his situation, curse this Shogun.

"Aku is a being of immeasurable power and evil, he is the ruler of this world and all have to bow to him or risk their very own lives, he has no weakness, no remorse, he is truly evil at its basis. Now tell me, does she look like that monster? Does she look like a killer? Is she fifty feet tall, looking over us? No! She has no resemblance at all to the Shogun so why would you deem her as such?" Aster spat glaring at the man.

"Because I have seen such tactics before," Jack said indifferently. He will slowly open this woman's eyes to the truth, hopefully not too late.

"Tactics?" Ikra asked in confusion.

Jack took a glance at her then continued to talk to Aster.

"Aku is a being of immeasurable power and evil, with that comes the ability to shape shift, to mold himself into anything he wants. I was on a journey looking for a jewel that could help me stop that monster but along the path I met a female, who gave me a false story on her past and her path of revenge to stop Aku, she called herself Ikra-"

"What!?" Aster asked in surprise then looked at Ikra warily, this man had to be lying.

"...I call myself Ikra," Ikra said in shock. She just knew he couldn't be lying to them becuase she hadn't even told him her name yet.

"Then that further proves my point!" Jack said glaring at the person he knew, without a doubt, was Aku.

"How can you prove this? How can you really prove if Ikra is Aku?" Aster asked.

"Tell me madam, have you ever seen...Ikra hurt? Have ever seen any cuts and bruises? Anything to indicate bodily damage, bleeding?" Jack asked the woman, she looked like a doctor to him.

"No, I can't say I have but what does that have to do with proving she is Aku?" Aster asked.

"Nothing in this world could ever harm Aku except for the sword I wield. How about we conduct a test," Jack said carefully, he was a bit surprised that Aku hadn't attacked him yet since he was practically defenceless, since the officers took his sword somewhere, but the Shogun was probably trying to unnerve him or something.

"A Test?" Aster raised an eyebrow, she had to admit that he was right about one thing, nothing could harm Aku.

"Yes, I will use my sword and you will use any other blade. If this works then you will only witness my sword harming her," Jack said.

"I don't think-"

"I'll do it," Ikra said seriously.

"Are you crazy!?"

"I need to know Aster!" Ikra said determinedly.

Aster looked upset but she yielded.

"On one condition, you will only cut a small portion of skin and nothing else. You do not harm her," Aster said.

Jack was surprised that they actually agreed to it, especially Aku, something was a bit off with him.

Jack was released from his cell but they were still in the police station, in a designated area, were a police officer told them they would not be interrupted in their experiment. Aster had a little knife while Jack had his sword, it took a lot of arguing, on Aster's part to get Jack his own sword back, but that didn't mean the officers trusted the Samurai, they were just outside the room, all Aster needed to do was call them and they would rush in and kill the Samurai if necessary, they took extra precaution by putting two officers in the room to make sure no one was getting hurt.

"Okay, put your hand on the table Ikra," Aster said to which Ikra complied, albeit nervously.

"We only make a minuscule cut, understood?" Aster asked Jack sternly.

"Understood," Jack said honestly.

Aster proceeded to try and cut Ikra's finger but the blade could not penetrate the pale green skin, no matter what.

"... Okay, that didn't work?" Aster said in bewilderment.

"It is my turn," Jack said and proceeded to do the same thing Aster tried, he actually cut a little bit of skin from Ikra's finger and then quickly pulled away.

Ikra hissed in pain, it really hurt.

"How sharp is this knife?" Aster asked one of the officers in the room, indicating to the knife she was holding.

"It's brand new and razor-sharp," the officer said.

Aster looked back and was surprised to see Ikra's finger healing itself so quickly.

"Does that prove it to you? Even when I cut her there was no blood and she even healed herself," Jack said to Aster.

"It proves nothing," Aster said curtly.

"I want you to shoot me," Ikra said to one of the police man.

"Why?" The officer asked.

"Because if I'm really Aku then I should be able to take it," Ikra said.

"Ikra-"

"Don't worry, just shoot my side, nothing lethal," Ikra said.

Jack was really confused on the way Ikra was acting, it was as if she genuinely didn't know that she was Aku?

The officer did as he was told and took out his gun. He made sure not aim for anything that could damage her.

"Do I have your permission, doctor?" the officer hesitantly asked.

Aster looked at Ikra and saw the pleading look she had. She sighed.

"Yes, but please don't put a bullet into her body," Aster said.

The man nodded then shot at Ikra's side, he miscalculated and the bullet seemed to have hit Ikra close to her stomach.

"Oh god! Ikra, are you okay!?" Aster cried.

"...Yeah, it didn't even hurt," Ikra said surprised as she looked down where she was shot, the bullet slowly absorbed into her skin, that was strange.

"Only Aku can do that," Jack cut in.

"So it's really true...I'm a monster," Ikra said as tears gathered in her eyes.

Aster was finding it a bit difficult to accept this, Ikra was a very nice girl and if she was really the Shogun then she would have killed her by now, then she remembered something important and then made her way to the sobbing girl.

Jack was shocked to the core. Aku NEVER cried, even when he was a female.

Ikra cried, she cried hard,. She could never get a break, everything seemed to be closing in all around her and she was suffocating, she yelped when she felt arms envelop her in a hug, she looked up and saw Aster smiling warmly at her.

"You are not Aku, Ikra. So don't cry. We'll sort this out together," Aster said warmly to the girl.

"But the proof-" Jack was cut off with a death glare from Aster.

"I know about the proof but there is one thing that you don't know, Ikra has amnesia and it isn't fake," Aster said seriously.

"How would you know?" Jack asked in frustration.

"I have dealt with it many times. No matter how big or small the brain is, the patterns always remain the same. I've analysed Ikra's brain patterns and it gives the same indication, she has amnesia," Aster said.

"It doesn't matter. I must still destroy him," Jack said.

"You still don't get it, she isn't Aku anymore, she's just an innocent girl, a blank page. You're not hurting her," Aster said with finality.

"Her amnesia might not be permanent. What will you do if her memories start to resurface? What then? You might end up being the first casualty of Aku's wrath," Jack said seriously.

"You'd never hurt me now, would you Ikra?" Aster asked the sobbing girl softly.

"N-No," Ikra said shakily as she continued to sob on Aster's shoulder.

"Shhh," Aster cooed softly, she would try to figure a way in helping Ikra out of this, without those memories of her past coming back, it would tear at the girl's psyche if her memories started to resurface. But there was still the question of how this even happened. She needed to do a more thorough analyses.

Jack sighed. Why was the world against him? He was doing the right thing but it seemed that fate always tested him with difficult obstacles. How did Aku lose his memory in the first place? Since when was Aku an emotional wreck? There were so many questions in his head but he struggled to think of the right one to voice, this was absolutely frustrating. Now here he was, so close yet so far, sometimes life was truly unfair.

**AN: Hope you like the story. Let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack looked around the room. He was with Aster and Ikra in her home. He had to spend an additional month in jail before he could be released. Aster was very adamant in keeping him locked away but, to his surprise, it was Aku who fought for his release. He just could not fathom what Aku's intentions were, or what on earth was this world becoming to instill trust and obliviousness to its mortal enemy.

They were in a room with some sort of bed that had a plate like slap on top of it. Ikra was on the bed while Aster was on a computer. The doctor was busy working the computer to its limit, if the effort of her fingers slamming on the keyboard was anything to go by.

"You have a lovely home," Jack tried to initiate a civil conversation, but his efforts were rebuked by a stern look from the brown-haired woman.

"The charges were dropped under the confidants that you will not attack Ikra again. I do not trust you Samurai-" Aster looked down and gave a tired sight"-but I have heard of you, now that I had the time to analyze it.

"You have?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Yes... A friend of mine told me stories of how you were able to defeat bandits. He supplied you with different pairs of shoes to try and aid you in your efforts."

Jack remembered the man quite clearly. The odd referee character that had tried on a number of occasions to help him find the suitable footwear for battle. It was strange how small the world could be.

"Yes. He is a good man with greater intentions," Jack praised.

Aster's stare lingered a while longer until she looked back at the girl who was on her custom-made scanner.

"Uhhm, Aster? Are you sure this is safe?" Ikra asked nervously from within the scanner.

"It's alright, Ikra. Everything is safe on this end. The scanner will only give me readings on what is happening to you, nothing more," Aster reassured the girl from within the device.

"...But Aster. If I'm Aku then do you really think it's safe for me to be around here?" That statement only made Aster sigh in frustration. Ikra had been very hard on herself ever since the revelation, opting to let the Samurai end her life, but the good docter would have none of that.

"Ikra, you're not attacking me, are you? You're not going around asserting your dominance to the world as the Shogun of sorrow, are you? What reason do I have to be afraid of you?" Aster questioned seriously.

Ikra's mouth formed at thin line and a frown dawned on her soft features. It was pretty obvious that she would not be able to convince the good doctor of the dangers that came with harbouring an evil being.

"Just stay still and let the scanner work. After that, we will figure out what to do next," Aster said.

"...Okay" Ikra said softly and stilled her body as the scanner continued.

"...Ikra does make a good point doctor." Jack quickly shut his mouth when Aster looked at him sternly.

"And I have told you that she's just an innocent girl, a blank page," Aster chided.

"For now," Jack asserted seriously. He had no qualms with the woman, but recklessly puting herself in danger when all proof has been brought forth was very idiotic.

Aster only glared at the Samurai and would have retorted too if her computer didn't stop her. She looked at her computer with wide eyes and trepidation.

"...It's done," Aster whispered forlornly.

Jack held his tongue at that. This was it. The reading on this scanner would give them what they needed in understanding Aku's...condition.

"Okay, Ikra, you can come out of there now," Aster called to the girl.

Ikra exited the confined chamber and joined her other two companion, but made sure to keep a much larger distance from Jack. Of course she feared the man. He almost killed her, but she couldn't just let him rot in jail. It wasn't in her to make someone else suffer. Oh, she knew the irony well.

Aster collected some papers that came out of a printer that was linked to the personal computer. She started reading the contents with narrowed eyes, taking note of every detail.

Jack and Ikra also let curiosity get the best of them and peeked over the doctor's shoulders to get a better glimpse of the information. However, it was not as easy to decipher as they each realized.

"...My god," Aster whispered in shock as she double checked what had been written.

"W-What? W-What's wrong with me?" Ikra asked worriedly.

Aster looked at the girl in bewilderment. "Well, I'm not really sure what to make of this." Aster looked back at the stack of papers and bit her lip. "According to the readings. It seems that your change had been forced, and something seems to be blocking your body's attempt to mold itself into anything you see fit. Brain patterns still indicate amnesia however it also indicates substantial brain activity as well." Both Jack and Aster focused their gaze on the shy girl.

"What does that mean?" Ikra asked hesitantly.

"Have you been having...uhhm...memory lapses or vivid dreams?" Aster asked.

She had been having very vivid dreams for the past month and it had seemed to be getting progressively worse. She wasn't sure what those dreams meant, but now she wasn't sure she wanted to know. "I have been having horrible nightmares. People dying and stuff."

Aster's shoulders sagged. "Well, those could be just nightmares or..."

"Memories," Ikra finished in shock.

"Well, yes." Aster fixed the Samurai with a withering look as she saw him stiffen." It does not mean she is returning to the visage of Aku."

"You don't know that," Jack countered.

"I am a doctor, Samurai!" Aster spat in anger.

"Please don't fight," Ikra pleaded.

Aster huffed and decided to focus on the task at hand.

Jack looked at Ikra as if she had grown a second head. Aku...stopping an argument? What the heck?

"Ikra?" Aster called.

"Yes, Aster?" Ikra said.

"I'm afraid that soon enough most of your memories will return to you and as much as I don't want to agree with the Samurai, I have no choice. You might end up being the Aku of old. I'm not saying that it's definite but as a doctor I have to consider all possibility." Aster said seriously.

"I understand. So what now?" Ikra asked curiously.

"I'm not quite sure. It could go many ways. You could gain your memory back and be changed into the side of good, or you could just end up killing like usual."Aster said thoughtfully.

"Which is why-"

"Shut up! You are not killing her!"

"What else can be done!?"

"There is always more than one way to handle a situation!"

"Not this one!"

"You pig-headed idiot-"

"We could always find a way to erase my memory!" Ikra cut the arguing pair in stride.

"...How?" Aster asked incredulously. "There is nothing in this world that could make you amnesia permanent."

Ikra's shoulders sagged. Oh great.

"Hmm... Something like that is indeed possible. If the right source is sought," Jack said.

"What the hell are talking about? Science does not have that sort of power," Aster chided.

"Not science, but the mystical arts," Jack said. It was pretty obvious that he would not sway this womans mind in killing Aku, so a compromise was at least in order.

"Magic? Well I've seen my fair share of the sort, but where could we find such an ultanative?" Aster asked.

"That...is still a mystery even to myself," Jack said with a frown. Another road block.

"Be as it may we still don't know what exactly is causing you to retain a female form, Ikra." Aster adjusted her glasses and focused fully on the girl. "I still need to run a few more tests, but for now I think it's safe to say we are done for now. Go get some sleep. We will continue tomorrow."

"Okay," Ikra said then soon left the room.

"...You are free to stay on the sofa," Aster offered half heartedly.

"You would have me stay in your home?" Jack asked confusedly.

"Come of it, Samurai. It's pretty obvious that you are not going anywhere since 'Aku' is here. So you can stay, but do not harm Ikra."

Samurai Jack looked lost for a moment but soon nodded in agreement.

Ikra was walking to her room. She almost passed another but stopped herself. This was the room she would randomly catch Aster coming out of from on occasion.

Aster made it clear that it was off-limits.

But Ikra had always been curious of what Aster might be hiding in there. For a full month she would wonder on the possibilities of what this room would be hiding, and today her curiosity would finally get the best of her.

She looked around to make sure that no one would see her. When she saw that it was clear she quickly opened the door and hurriedly entered the room before closing it. She breathed out a sigh of relief and looked around.

The place was just like any other bedroom. With a bed, closet, cabinets, etc. There was nothing out of the ordinary at first glance but Ikra knew better. She looked around at the decorations and realized something very alarming.

This was not one of Aster's rooms.

She had seen through watching television what a teenager's room looked like, a girls specifically. The rock band deco, the boy band posters, the different kinds of make-up on the dresser. The place was anything but spartan, but it was very clean and tidy, irrespective to all the teen junk. This was not Aster's cup of tea. So, whose room did this belong to?

Ikra approached the nightstand next to the bed and looked at a photo. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

The photo held a slightly younger Aster, but there was someone else as well. A girl, who was wearing a black rock star T-shirt and some jeans. She had a beautiful and innocent young face. Ikra could not help but compare the girl's appearance to her own.

They looked very similar, Ikra deduced. The only vast difference between them was skin colour. If it wasn't for that then people might have confused them for sisters...

"...Sister." That's who the person was. She had distinct facial characteristics that matched the doctors. Aster was very secretive about her past but she had told Ikra that she had a few siblings 'back in the day' and nothing further. Ikra wanted to know more but Aster would just clamp up or change the subject.

Ikra looked at the bed and was surprised to see that there was a DVD case which had the words 'Past Memories' written in bold. She looked in front of her and saw the room's only television set. The title of the case had made her curious in what the DVD held. She knew how to operate most of Aster electrical components due to prolonged exposure. She took out the disc from the case and put it into the standard DVD player. There was a brief pause, and then a holographic projection appeared in front of her.

She was shocked at what she saw.

The younger Aster was there in all her glory.

**"Are you getting my good side or not, Adam?"** Asked an annoyed Aster to her cameraman.

Ikra could tell that this Aster was different. She looked a lot more loose and spunky compared to the usually stoic and clouded visage. This only intensified Ikra's interest.

**"Okay, so -" **Aster briefly looked at her watch and then back at the camera with a cheerful smile. **"That's right everybody. I'm no longer just a nurse. This is doctor Cindy Aster! I'm making this documentary film on the life of West Underground City and it's inhabitants. obviously I'm going to appear more than anyone! Hahaha." **Ikra could not help but gape at the screen. The Aster that she was seeing looked so...happy. In fact Ikra had never seen Aster this happy in the entire time she had stayed here. Looking at the Aster on the screen - Who was giving a sheepish grin - made Ikra's mouth twitch in happiness.

**"So, the idiot holding the camera is my older brother, Adam." **Ikra briefly saw Adam's hand as he gave Aster the middle finger and Aster retorting with a raspberry of her own. **"As you can see, he can be quite the moron."** To which the camera shook side to side in an affirmative no.** "But you can't choose your family, right? So let the documentary begin! Aster's log, day one..."**

The more Ikra watched the feed. The more her heart ached, since the main problem that Aster and her city seem to have, in progressing and developing, was...Aku.

**"...Aster's log, day two hundred and seven. Things are getting progressively worse. Aku has demanded that we hand over half of our resources to 'satisfy' his service in 'protecting us'. My people are having none of it. We have followed Aku's orders for decades and all he does is take from us. Our lead scientist are beginning to conduct research on possibly finding a weakness to the shogun..." **Aster trailed off and looked at something that could not be seen on the camera. Her face split into a full-blown grin as she started to run.

**"Ella!" **Aster screamed and Ikra could finally see what the commotion was about. Aster had rushed and enveloped someone in a bone crushing hug, said person only eeped in surprise. Ikra looked closely at who Aster was holding and was surprised yet again to see that it was the girl from the photo she had seen earlier.

**"Gee, Cindy, stop doing that! You keep embarrassing me!" **Ella muttered and then noticed the camera. A heavy blush formed on the little girl's face. **"Kyaaa! Cindy! Do you have to do this in front of big brother?!"** Ella said as she started flailing her arms about.

**"What? Show my favourite sister some good loving? You can bet I'll hug you and kiss you any time, any place." **Aster said, proud of her endeavor.

Ella only buried her head in the crook of Aster's neck. Her face aflame from embarrassment. **"...I'm your only sister, Cindy."**

**"...All the better!" **Aster replied cheerfully as she continued to hug her sister.

Ikra watched on and finally started to understand the real Aster. All looked fruitful until the feed reached the half an hour mark.

**"Aster's log! Day two hundred and thirty! Aku had discovered our plot to rebel against -" **There was a large explosion and the image briefly distorted. When the image came back however, Ikra was treated to the image of a rushing Aster and a towering figure that she had become much aware of in her nightmares. It was a war. It seemed that the whole city was trying to take Aku down, but the Shogun seemed unfazed as he proceeded to destroy West Underground City. Aster's brother was recording most of the carnage as it was taking place. Ikra could only watch on in pure horror at the decimation.

**"God, where is she?!" **Yelled a frantic Aster as she rushed past wrecked buildings after wrecked buildings.

**"Maybe she's at the school! Aku attacked us by surprise! Maybe the school didn't evacuate in time!" **Ikra heard Aster's brother say.

**"Right!" *BOOM!* **Aster and her brother quickly ducked to cover from a nearby explosion. **"We have to hurry! And bloody hell, Adam, turn that stupid thing off!"**

**"It's for evidence!" **Adam defended.

They hurried to the school and Ikra was praying that Ella was alright. When they arrived, they were treated to an absolutely dreadful sight. The school was destroyed.

Ikra held her breath as she continued to watch.

**"Ella! Ella!" **Aster and Adam would usually yell as they searched frantically for the girl. It didn't take long for them to find her, not in the way the hoped.

The look on Aster's face said it all. Despair, Sorrow and unbridled sadness.

**"ELLA!"**

Ikra was bawling her eyes out as she watched the horrific scene in front of her. Ella's body lay on the ground, bloodied and bruised, covered by rocks. It looked like a roof caved in on her.

**"Ella! Ella! Ella!" **Aster frantically called as she tried to revive the girl using CPR. She worked tirelessly and all hope seemed lost until Ella made a groggy cough.

Aster's eyes lit up in happiness, but almost as soon as it came, it was gone with what Ella said next.

**"...I'm not going make it, Cindy, Adam-"**

**"No! You'll be fine! I'll take care of you! I promise Ella! Please, hang in there! We'll find help!" **Aster shouted frantically.

Ella only smiled at her. **"I know I acted annoyed with they way you two used to baby me, but the truth is..." **Her face showed discomfort as she struggled to continue.

**"Save your strength! Don't say anything!"** Aster yelled as she tenderly held her sister.

**"Yeah! Listen to Cindy! She's a doctor!" **Adam put in frantically.

**"I... I love you Adam, and I love you Cindy. You two meant everything to me."**

**"I love you too, Ella,"** Adam said sadly.

**"I love you, Ella! Please, don't leave me! Don't do this! Please!" **Aster pleaded as she continued to cry.

**"It's okay, Aster. I-I know it's my time. I'll be seeing mom and dad soon. I'll be sure to say hi...for...you..."**

**"Ella. Ella! Ella! ELLA!" **Aster screamed in anguish and sorrow as she tried to revive her sister once again.

Ikra cried hard as the video continued. She was responsible for that. She killed Aster's sister. The revelation devastated her. She was Aku. She did this. She was a monster.

The television suddenly turned off.

"...Ikra." Ikra's head whipped to the voice and she stared in surprise at Aster, standing at the door with a remote control in hand, and looking at her with an unreadable expression.

Ikra couldn't tell what Aster's emotions where at the moment, but she had a feeling that she was going to find out.


	5. Notice

**After some thought, and consideration, I've come to a decision. I'd like to thank you all for supporting my stories, even if they were not the best around, it really made me feel special. There is no excuse I can give you for not updating any of them except writer's block, even so I try to, sorry. Make no mistake guys this isn't a goodbye, but a Hiatus. I've got a lot of problems in my life now and I can't come to fanfiction for solace anymore, so until my life is put together, I won't be writing for a while. Sorry guys, this isn't easy on me, but I feel inclined to let you know. Until next time, bye for now.**


	6. Chapter 5

Ikra fought back the tears as she looked fearfully at the doctor. This was something akin to the worst nightmare she ever had. As if the revelation wasn't enough, seeing her horrible acts for herself was more than enough to bring the girl to tears. She killed Aster's sister, among millions of others and she was willingly living with under the same roof as her; Aster had every right to despise her. Even in knowing that to be true, it still hurt Ikra deeply.

Aster eyed the girl in front of her with an unreadable stare. Ikra was a nervous wreck, her body shook and an occasional chocking sound would come out of the girl's mouth. Seeing her so distress, Aster couldn't help but sigh despite the situation.

She walked slowly into the room, ignoring the girl's flinch, and removed the tape from the player. After she put the tape in a safe place, Aster turned her gaze back to the frightened girl. Her look wasn't that of anger, but dissaproval.

"I told you this place was off limits, Ikra," Aster chided, "You shouldn't have come in here."

Ikra made no sound as a response.

Aster briefly looked away, frown plastered on her face. A normal person wouldn't be speaking on such terms with someone that was Aku, especially after all the hell the Shogun put people through, but Aster was not normal. She looked at situations from different angles. The first thing someone in her shoes would have done is try and kill Ikra, but not Aster; not when having the girl live with her could bring a brighter future.

In her opinion, Ikra and Aku were two seperate entities who shared a body, theoretically. The girl crying in front of her could never be Aku. Aku would never willingly show this kind of open weakness, no matter how twisted he was.

"... I killed her."

Aster looked at the girl in surprise, "What are you talking about?" the doctor obviously knew what she meant, but she would have none of it, "as far as I know, you didn't kill anyone."

"Y-Your sister, I k-killed her," Ikra said dispondently, onyx eyes starting to glaze over as if in a trance.

"You didn't!" Aster admonished, "Aku did!"

"I am Aku!" The words ripped out of her throat before she could stop herself. Shocked, Ikra shielded her mouth with both hands, but that wouldn't change a thing.

"You're Aku, are you?" Aster muttered, starting to lose her own patience. "Then do what you do best, kill me."

"What?!" Ikra sputtered.

"You heard me," Aster stated firmly. "Kill me where I stand."

Ikra could only look at Aster in shock. No matter how much it seemed unreal, this was actually happening.

"Well!" Aster continued her coaxing.

"I can't!" Ikra exclaimed. "You can't really expect me do that..."

"See!" Aster shouted. "Aku wouldn't have been told before he took my life. You're not the same person!"

Her encouragement fell on death ears however.

"... I can't stay here, Aster."

Aster couldn't mask her surprise in hearing that, but she soon scowled at the green girl. "Where will you go?!"

"Somewhere that's not here."

"Enough, Ikra!" Aster commanded, temporarily silencing the woman. "Do you think running away will solve anything?!"

"I can't stay here and hurt you!" Ikra screamed, faced flushed from exertion.

"You're not going anywhere." Aster informed firmly.

"You can't stop me! I'm leaving now!"

But Aster blocked her way.

"No,"

"Move, Aster! I mean it; I'm not staying here!" Ikra informed heatedly.

"The only way you're leaving is over my dead body."

Ikra screamed in frustration. "Let me go!"

"No!"

"LET ME GO!"

Aster felt the wind knocked out of her as she flew backwards and hit a wall. It was harsh; her body collided with a defeaning thump before she slumped to the ground, face scrunched in pain.

Ikra was frozen in horror, not quite sure what had just happened. When she regained her wits, she realised that this was her doing.

She hurt Aster.

Oh God, she was a monster.

"I'm sorry!" She cried. "I'm sorry, Aster!"

"Ikra...don't...go."

It was too much for the girl. She couldn't just run to the front door, no doubt that samurai would be waiting to finish her off. Instead, she ran to the rooms window and jumped out. It was raining hard, and she ran in it - getting soaked.

She soon diseppeared.

Jack was quick upstairs when he heard a loud thump and what sounded like shouting. He was too late, however.

Once he arrived upstairs, he saw Aster, slumped on a wall and struggling to stand. He promptly knew who was responsible.

"I knew that he could not be trusted! That demon has decieved me for the last time!" Jack roared, anger starting to overwhelm him.

"Don't you...dare, Samurai," Aster breathed out.

"Are you mad, woman?! Look what he has done to you!"

"She was confused! She was upset! She didn't know what she was doing!"

"All the more reason to end 'her'. 'She' is too dangerous!"

"Don't hurt her...I beg you. You don't understand."

"No, you don't understand!" Jack yelled, having had enough of this woman's denial. "'She' is a killer, and will always be."

"Please, Samurai. Bring her back, don't hurt her. She's lost and confused. You have to understand that she isn't Aku anymore."

It sounded like she knew more than she was telling him, but Jack was hearing none of it. He went downstairs, grabbed his sword, and set forth into the streets, intent on hunting his mortal enemy.

Even as rain hit harshly against her body, Ikra continued to run.

The world was deaf to her. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't know what she was going to do. All she knew is that she needed to get away. She needed to get away from anyone that could be harmed by Aku.

No matter what Aster said, how could she look passed on who she was? The sins she couldn't remember will still be her sins. The fact that the good doctor had chosen to trust her, had sent her reeling. After everything, Aster still wanted her around.

Why? it wasn't as if they were well acquainted. If possible, Aster should have tried to kill her by now.

Was that it? Was that the reason Aster wanted her around, so she could find the right opportunity to inact her revenge and avenge her sister's death...

Impossible.

She had plenty of opportunities to try, including when she was unconscious. Even though Ikra was aware she couldn't be hurt physically by anything Aster might have done to her, she still knew that Aster never lifted a finger to harm her, especially with everything she had been through.

It confused Ikra. How could someone be so kind and show mercy to an enemy? Aster must have been delusional, trusting so quickly.

So lost in thought she was, Ikra didn't see the wall until it was too late. She hit it, hard, and fell in a heap on the wet road.

It didn't hurt, it could never hurt, but she refused to move from her spot.

What was the point? There was nothing for her. The samura would soon find her, and it would be over anyway. Why live in a world were you're the most hated and feared. If she died, at least she could be sure that civilisation could prosper and grow.

So she just lay there, motionless.

Jack ignored the rain. He was soaked to the bone, but that mattered little to his objective.

He had been waiting for this opportunity.

Aku had finally shown his true colours and now he had every intention to destroy him.

He will not be deterred.

He will save this world and his own.

Whatever it takes.

Once he got a view of a person on the ground, wearing black clothing and with long raven hair, he skidded to a stop.

He looked around. The place wasn't special, with torn infrastructure and battered brick walls. There didn't seem to be any living person around.

That was fine with him. He could see Aku, laying prone on the ground. He would not be tricked. He drew his sword.

"Aku, your reign of terror will finally end here!" Jack bit out. "You've finally shown your true colours by attacking the woman. Tch, you're vile!"

Aku didn't move from his spot. Jack wasn't falling for it, however. It was a trap, he could tell.

"Stand up and face me, Shogun!"

Nothing.

Jack grit his teeth. This monster was playing with him, and he wasn't amused.

He took a tentative step foward, being mindful to keep an eye open for anything Aku might pull.

Aku continued to lay on the ground, the water further soaking his form.

In his right mind, Jack would have found the behaviour odd, but right now, he was angry.

Aku had harmed the innocent, all because he had fallen for his tricks again.

Jack was going to kill him.

Jack to another step forward, allowing a little confidence. There didn't seem to be anything around. He took another step.

The closer he got, he could hear sounds emitted by the Shogun. He couldn't quite tell what they were, but it distinctly sounded like snickering.

That made him even more angry. This demon was mocking him?!

Jack walked faster, trap be damned. He was fast, so anything Aku had on his sleeve, he could easily counter it.

But nothing happened, and suddenly, Jack found himself looming over the villain. He raised his sword in the air, ignoring everything around him - even thunder and lightning could not dissuade him from his goal.

Aku never moved, but Jack could see the Shogun's body trembling. Fear? No, impossible.

"Go on...do it."

Jack heard the murmur, but he struggled to figure out what it meant.

"And what would be 'it'?"

"... Kill me."

Jack's eyes widened. He heard Aku speak to him that way before, but that was in the presence of Aster.

"Enough of your farce of amnesia. It is you an me now. You cannot hide behind your lies, Aku."

Ikra finally looked at him. Her eyes were bloodshot, tears kept streaming down her face. She looked terrible.

Jack's mouth hung open. Okay, he knew Aku could act, but this?

"Think whatever you want...just get it over with."

Jack was actually left confused. It would be an easy victory, too easy. It wasn't as if he would be complaining, but considering Aku's behaviour, this entire thing didn't make any sense.

"Could you do me this one favour?" Ikra swallowed but continued. "Could you tell Aster that I'm sorry for hurting her? I didn't mean it. I don't even know how I did it."

Jack grit his teeth and shut his eyes. Don't fall for it! It's a tactic. Aku is never regretful for his horrid actions!

"Why are you taking so long?" Ikra asked, confused - looking up at the summery with big, bewildered, eyes.

As Jack stared into two pools of darkness, he couldn't help but notice the innocence the gaze held. He was thrown for a loop. This could not be happening. This had to a terrible joke.

"Y-You... Y-You want me to make it easier for you?" Ikra inquired.

Taking the silence as a yes, Ikra got on her hands and knees.

Jack jerked back, ready for anything the Shogun would dish out, but was thoroughly surprised when Ikra presented her neck to him. Her head was bowed and her hair was parted.

"T-This should help... Please show me mercy and end this quickly. That is my last request."

Jack's posture froze in place. He couldn't believe it. This was actually happening right in front of his eyes.

This wasn't Aku.

Jack didn't know what to do. He really felt like screaming in frustration though. So he settled for repeatedly wacking his head with the blunt end of his sword.

Ikra yelped when she heard sounds. She didn feel any pain - that was strange to her. She looked up, thrown off gaurd when she saw the samurai beating himself.

"What are you doing?!"

Jack stopped his motion and screamed, "THIS CAN'T BE! HOW COULD THIS BE?! I HAVE GONE THROUGH SO MUCH! WHY ANCESTORS, WHY?!"

Ikra shrunk at the man's outburst. She did know what to think. Was he going mad?

Jack stopped his tirade. His breath was haggard and he could feel the beginning of a headache. Really, nothing made sense anymore.

He looked at Ikra. She was staring at him in a mixture of fear and bewilderement.

Jack coughed, trying to clear his head of the embarrassing moment. "The doctor had been worried about you. It is best that you go back."

"... Didn't you come here to kill me?"

"I cannot, you are innocent."

"..."

"I have some question for the doctor. Let us head back."

"... But I hurt her."

"If she thought of you that way then she wouldn't have tried to convince not to kill you after that."

"... She did?"

"Yes, now stop wasting time. I need asnwers and I'm sure she can provide them."

"... I can't go back."

"Don't make me take you by force."

"..."

"... Fine, have it your way."

"No! I'll go back!"

"Good."

With that, Jack started walking away from her, heading back.

Ikra was a little hesitent to follow. She wasn't sure if what the Samurai said was true.

"That's it, I'm taking you there myself."

Ikra squealled, she hastily rose to her feet and scurried after the samurai. "I'm coming, sheesh!"


	7. Final News

After much thought, I've decided to discontinue this story. I know that some of you will be upset by that and I'm sorry. Please read _The Enemy's Daughter_ if you are a fan of this story and Samurai Jack as a whole. Thanks so much for taking the time and supporting me. But I'm afraid that _Could things really change?_ has run its course in my mind. Plus, I put in a lot of effort in my new Samurai Jack story as a means to make it up to you guys.

I won't lie here, _Could things really change? _has so many grammar mistakes and was one of my earliest stories. I can't even see the plot anymore with it. Once again, I feel terrible for doing this after you took the time to read it, but it can't be helped. On the plus side, _The Enemy's Daughter, _is a very long and complete one-shot of the Samurai Jack fandom that **_still_** focuses on the relationship between Jack and Female Aku, so you don't lose much in terms of what you want.

Thanks for your feedback and happy reading!


End file.
